


Cream with your coffee

by Shenronprincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanart, Lactation Kink, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Seme Raditz, Seme Vegeta, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Uke Goku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenronprincess/pseuds/Shenronprincess
Summary: Raditz has a lesson to teach his younger brother about their people and Vegeta joins in on the action.A birthday present for my friend AlphaLightBearer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All in the Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651133) by [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer). 



> For you Alpha! Happy Bday! Sorry I couldn't finish it on time. Part 2 should be up soon. Inspired by Saiyan Milkshake in her All in the family collection.
> 
> (Note: The latcher concept is property of its originator. Just gonna borrow it briefly for this fic)

“Well, little brother,” Raditz gave his long-lost sibling a sly glance. 

After arriving on Earth a week ago with what was left of their saiyan kindred, he wasted little time in reacquainting his younger brother with the ways of their people – minus the mass genocide, of course. 

Kakarot, or Goku as he liked to be called, was very attached to his adopted home world and they saw little gain in upending him from it. With their own planet destroyed by the tyrant Frieza, Earth suited their little group of saiyans just fine and they quickly settled down not too far from his brother in the home of his late foster grandparent. 

“Yes?” Goku’s shy voice addressed Raditz nervously. 

He had been all in for an afternoon of “saiyan education” as his older brother called it a few days ago but now he was not so sure it had been a good idea. Said brother was reclined on some cushions on the floor, eyeing him with a mixture of lust and curiosity. 

“Come here, will ya,” Raditz beckoned, patting the space to his left, “There’s something I gotta show ya.” 

Goku hesitated for a moment, turning his head to and fro to make sure no one was around. Last thing he needed was for his wife to come back home and see his brother lounging around her tidy home. Chi-Chi would have a fit if she knew what they had been doing. She hated his kin with a passion, always calling them monkey savages underneath her breath, not realizing his keen ears had been picking up on all the insulting jabs. 

“Coming,” the young Earth saiyan mumbled, shaking that hurtful phrase from his mind, and cautiously approaching where his brother had motioned for him to sit. 

He wondered what Raditz intended to show him now. The last few days had been quite _interesting_ to say the least, his cheeks flushing in remembrance. 

The lesson on latchers and their special abilities, in particular, was still burned permanently in Goku’s conscious mind. 

All five of them; himself, Raditz, their father Bardock, cousin Turles, and the prince of their people, Vegeta, had been gathered in the living room of his mountain home. Goku had thought it was a great idea to introduce his fellow saiyans to coffee and he brewed up a pot for them to have a taste. They hadn’t looked too pleased with the drink though and he quickly explained to them they could add milk and sugar to sweeten it a bit. 

_“Oh?” His cousin Turles had flashed a mischievous smirk, nudging Raditz with an elbow, “Kakarot says we should put some cream in it. How bout it, eh? Whip it out.”_

_“Huh?” Goku squinted in confusion, “whip what out?”_

_“You’ll see,” Vegeta snickered, his dark eyes glinting hungrily._

Goku coughed into his hands to dispel the rest of that thought, his cheeks taking on a deeper scarlet hue, as he warily sat down next his brother. 

Raditz smirked, gazing at the sway of his younger brother’s hips as he moved appreciatively. Having their father Bardock’s height and build and his shock of wild ebony hair, Kakarot was a looker for sure. Raditz had even caught Vegeta glancing at his brother’s ass between sips of that bitter drink he made for them yesterday. 

Coffee he called it. _Blech_ …nasty, but it did benefit from the cream Raditz was proud to provide.

Smiling at the memory, he closed his eyes, remembering fondly the look of horror and embarrassment on his younger brother’s face as he proceeded to strip in front of the gathered group and allow the other saiyans to milk his heavy cock. 

Turles had been the one to spike everyone’s drink with it but Kakarot did not even take a sip despite pressure from all of them and eventually took off into the woods surrounding his home until they had all gone away. 

Raditz was disappointed by his reaction but Vegeta had assured him that Kakarot would come around and accept the ways of their people. So here he was again, alone with his brother in his humble abode, but it wouldn’t stay that way for long. 

Raditz had a plan and he knew exactly who to enlist for help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to be a cocktease this chapter but it was getting too long. I'm going to split the final chapter into two. 
> 
> The boys meet up and start to get frisky with Goku.

“Too bad about yer tail, eh?” Raditz spoke, laying a warm palm across the small of his brother’s back as he gazed up at him intently. 

Goku blushed, turning his head to meet his brother’s stare. “What was so special about it?” 

Unable to resist the smooth flesh of his sibling trembling slightly beneath his hand, Raditz began to gently rub the area and confessed, “It is a saiyan’s greatest weapon in battle.” 

Goku opened his mouth to say something - anything really - but no words formed on his lips. Only a high-pitched squeak had escaped his throat. His brother’s touch was making his entire body heat up, causing a tingling sensation to ride up the length of his spine. 

“And when stimulated correctly,” the hand travelled beneath the hem of Goku’s gi, circling around the scar where the furry appendage had once grown out of, “it can also be a source of our most delicious pleasure,” Raditz, seemingly unfazed by his brother’s reaction continued, emphasizing his words by pressing a bit more firmly into the stub. 

“Raditz,” Goku breathed out haggardly, squirming when the wandering hand kept brushing over his tail spot, “Whaddya doing?” 

Suddenly it felt very hot and stuffy in the room. His brother’s hand massaging him in such a sensual way and the scent of his arousal permeating the air was quickly beginning to unsettle the younger saiyan. 

“What’s wrong, little brother?” Raditz crooned, his lips curling into a predatory smirk, “Do I make ya nervous?” 

“N-no, it’s just.”

“Just what?”

Goku faltered. It would probably be wise to put a cap on whatever this was before his wife came home. He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it. Something held him back. This was his long-lost brother, one he had just reunited with recently. Maybe this was some sort of bonding between brothers that went on among their kind. Really, it wouldn’t hurt to go along with it for a while. _Would it?_

“It’s nothing,” Goku finally sighed. 

“Good,” Raditz nuzzled affectionately into him, “because I have many more things to show ya.” Sitting up, the older saiyan growled into his ear, his voice taking on a raspier tone, “and many more things for ya to experience.”

 _Oh Kami, help me,_ Goku thought. He felt the flush dotting his cheeks now spreading down his neck and torso and when the hand continued its erotic movements, he had to bite his lower lip to prevent the moan that was building in his throat from escaping. 

“I knew ya liked this,” Raditz encouraged, his free hand snaking between Goku’s thighs to cup his growing erection, “And yer already hard for me, baby brother.” 

“Raditz,” Goku groaned, unable to hold back any longer. 

Quivering as the talented fingers expertly danced over his scar and between his legs, Goku had lost all sense of his surroundings. So, it was not surprising when the voice of someone new made him jerk and violently pull away. 

“You didn’t start without me, did you?” 

Goku cheeks burned a bright, cherry red. Casually leaning against the doorway stood the saiyan prince Vegeta in nothing more than his skin-tight under-armor. His steady gaze bore into Goku, the smirk on his lips giving him a smug expression. 

“Hi,” Goku muttered, averting his face. He didn’t know how much the other saiyan had seen or how long he had been standing there, but the knowing glint in his eyes told Goku it had been plenty. 

“Don’t worry, yer highness,” Raditz interrupted, grunting in acknowledgment, his smirk widening enough to show off his sharp fangs, “I wouldn’t dream of starting without ya. I promised ya first dibs, didn’t I?” 

“That you did, my soldier. That you did,” Vegeta grinned back, flashing his equally sharp teeth at them. 

“Uh?” Goku spoke, holding up both hands as he looked between his brother and the prince nervously, “What’s going on?” 

Shivering, he thought they resembled two pleased predators ready to pounce and devour him. 

“Easy, Kakarot,” Raditz soothed, “We won’t hurt ya.” 

Goku breathed in a lungful of air as he tried to steady his erratic heartbeat. On the one hand, his brother’s voice was reassuring him that no funny business was going on here. But after glancing over to Vegeta, Goku had frozen in his tracks. The royal’s eyes sharpened and burned with a wild light in the dim room. They were focused solely on him.

“Kakarot,” he called. 

Mesmerized, Goku looked on as Vegeta slipped a hand beneath his top. Trailing it over his abdomen and up to his budding nipples, he was fixing him with a smoldering glance that made the hairs on Goku’s body stand on end. 

“Your brother and I are going to continue your-,” Vegeta paused, bringing the shirt up and over his head and tossing it aside on the floor, “saiyan education together.”

Goku nodded absently, distracted by the chiseled upper body on display before realizing Vegeta had curled his fingers into his tight pants and was starting to slide them off his hips.

“Why are ya taking off all yer clothes?” Goku choked out. His entire body felt feverishly hot as he watched the shorter saiyan divesting himself of every article of clothing he wore and was now standing completely nude and shameless in his living room. 

“See something you want, third-class?” Vegeta leered in his direction. 

“Um.” 

Goku became incoherent. His cock twitched, tenting his gi bottoms. Unable to look away, he noticed how hard and ready the other saiyan appeared and Goku was torn between his growing need and the wish to take off into the woods to escape his sudden urges. 

“Kakarot,” Raditz called out to him and Goku was secretly grateful for the interruption, but when he glanced toward his brother, he was caught off guard by the sight of him also naked and aroused. 

“Raditz,” Goku shrieked, “What the hell?” 

_Not this again,_ Goku thought. He definitely didn’t need any more lessons on latchers. He was pretty clear on it from the last time, and Goku plainly let it be known such teachings weren’t necessary. 

Raditz laughed. “That’s not our lesson for tonight, little brother,” the giant assured, grinning wolfishly at him, “It’s a bit more pleasurable than that, I can promise ya.” 

Raditz stalked closer to his flighty brother, causing Goku to dart away in apprehension. He was still uncertain what the two males were after, but Goku was sure it wasn’t anything wholesome. 

“Now don’t be shy, Kakarot. Come back here,” Raditz growled, and each step the Earth saiyan took back, his brother followed. 

Goku gulped, taking a sidestep to reach the doorway to his left to escape, but collided with a hard body that was pressing against his back. 

“You are wearing entirely too much clothing for this lesson,” Vegeta hummed dangerously against him, reaching around to grasp at the ties holding Goku’s gi bottoms up. 

Shocked by the other male’s boldness, Goku allowed the hands to pull apart his knot, and he whimpered as the pants slipped and billowed on the ground around his feet. 

Grunting with satisfaction, Vegeta quickly removed the rest of the gi before Goku could lodge so much as a protest and - to his horror – he was standing there naked and vulnerable in his living room, expecting his wife to be back at any moment. 

“Hmm,” Vegeta purred, admiring his body from behind, “You have a fine ass, boy.” 

Goku, coloring at the words, spun around to stare in mortification at the prince of their people.

“What?”

“Nice loins too,” Vegeta rumbled, giving him a heated once over. The dark eyes were half lidded and barely concealed the lust that was swimming in their depths as they mapped Goku’s body thoroughly, “I’m going to enjoy pounding into you.” 

“Whoa,” Goku protested as the duos’ intentions finally dawned on his naïve brain, “Guys, really,” he muttered, “I can’t do this. I’m married to Chi-Chi. She’ll kill me if she finds out.”

“Come now, little brother,” Raditz scolded, waggling his brow impishly at him, “Is that the only thing holding ya back? Forget about that she-demon ya call a mate and have a little fun with us.” 

“But-” Goku tittered nervously, unsure of his next move. He didn’t want to disappoint his kin, but could he really allow them to do _that_ to him? 

Perhaps sensing his hesitation and growing impatient, Vegeta gave him no time to back out. 

“Come here,” he barked and hands of steel gripped Goku before he could run off, dragging him against the smaller but more powerful prince.

“Raditz,” Goku looked to his brother and pleaded, but his older sibling only smirked darkly at him. 

“Obey our prince, Kakarot. He gave ya an order.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of good old smut. No romance if anybody is looking for that. There will be a bonus chapter after this too.

Goku found himself crushed in a warm embrace, the searing lips of Vegeta molding perfectly over his own as they hungrily devoured him. Moaning into the kiss, Goku was being swept up by the passion from the shorter saiyan, and he shuttered as something primal was kindling within him. 

Goku’s reluctance all but forgotten, he returned the kiss with equal fervor, pressing over the wicked mouth to get a taste of the sweetness he had discovered there. Vegeta, pulling his face down, changed the angle to deepen it, and Goku responded in kind, parting his lips as something warm and wet entered and tangled with his tongue. Swirling together, the two appendages dueled for dominance, Goku’s being pulled in further to twine around Vegeta’s sharp fangs. 

With his length fully engorged and throbbing with need, Goku rocked hard against the taunt body of Vegeta as hands caressed the skin of his butt and thighs, touching him in all the ways he had only dreamed his wife would do. 

“That’s it, Kakarot,” Vegeta coaxed, “Submit to me.” 

Breaking their kiss for air, he brought his hands even lower, palming and stroking the erection constrained to his stomach, eliciting a loud cry from Goku. 

Arching his back and howling as precum leaked copiously from the tip, Goku lost whatever inhibitions he still held deep within him, and he began thrusting wildly into Vegeta’s grip. 

But when he felt something else pressing to his length, Goku’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he shouted, “Oh Kami,” as both their cocks were brought together, creating a friction that sent sparks of pure pleasure coursing through him. 

“I don’t know who this Kami is,” Vegeta groaned as he pumped both their lengths at once, watching the Earth saiyan convulse in ecstasy, “but it’s my name you’ll be screaming by the time I’m done with you.” 

“V-vegeta,” Goku mouthed, pushing his pelvis forward to butt against the smaller one of the prince. 

“Damn,” Raditz whined with need. 

Lounging on the cushions from earlier, he watched them with a ravenous look. The image of his brother being so thoroughly manhandled by their prince was making Raditz feel hot, and his tongue darted out to moisten his parched lips. 

“Will ya be bringing him over here, Yer highness?” Raditz grunted with effort, hoping he wouldn’t shoot off prematurely with the show he was getting. He was feeling just as aroused - if not more - than his brother and Vegeta, and he desperately wanted a piece of the action too. 

“Can’t contain yourself, soldier?” Vegeta teased, but he was in no better condition. Panting and releasing his tight grip around his and Kakarot’s cocks, he led him straight to Raditz. 

Goku whimpered but offered no resistance. Bent in half, he was leaning against the bare thighs of his brother, his rear end hoisted in the air above him.

“What are ya-,” Goku squirmed when Vegeta spread his cheeks and he felt something wet licking between them, “Ohhh.” 

Fingers dug into the flesh of Goku’s butt, holding him open as Vegeta sampled the hot little hole of his subject. He lapped over the rim, drowning in the bitter musk that clung to the perspiring skin there. Finding the scent addictive, Vegeta rolled it over his palette before entering the heat that beckoned him in for a taste.

Face burrowing into Raditz, Goku tried in vain to stifle his screams as the tongue kept pumping away inside him. His alien blood pulsed and throbbed beneath his rapidly overheating skin, and a tight feeling coiled in the pit of his stomach.

Pushing back into Vegeta to relieve some of the pressure, Goku unleashed a keening wail and writhed desperately in his brother’s lap as a finger also entered and began gyrating inside his passage. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Raditz chuckled at the outburst. Grasping him by the chin and lifting it up from where it was buried in his crotch, he purred while gazing into Goku’s clouded eyes, “I wanna feel good too, little brother. Will ya do me a favor and milk me? My dick can’t take much more of this.” 

Goku nodded absently, unsure of what Raditz was truly asking for, but sensing a hardness pressing against his lips, his face suddenly paled in understanding. 

“Y-ya want me t-to put it in my mouth?” 

“Yes,” Raditz said with a twinkle in his eyes. “We latchers suffer if our dicks don’t get sucked and milked every day. Ya don’t want yer older brother to suffer, right?” he begged in a convincing tone. 

“N-no,” Goku yelped when Vegeta managed to push another finger inside him and Raditz took advantage and stuffed his massive cock down his throat. 

“Mmmph.”

Choking briefly but adjusting, Goku suctioned his lips like he remembered the girls did in old Roshi’s movies, and experimentally began to drag them up and down over the thick length of his sibling, his tongue scraping against the underside. 

“Hmm…that’s it, baby brother,” Raditz was mewling, his tail bristling out in contentment, “Keep doing that.” 

Pulling back slightly, Goku clamped his lips onto the bulbous head, swirling his tongue over the opening to gather the milky release coating it, finally getting a taste of the cream everyone had been raving about. _Sweet and salty._ It was better than Goku expected, and he suckled harder, trying to draw out even more. 

Strangled cries of approval were Goku’s reward, and the sounds coming from his brother mingled with the grunts from Vegeta still spearing him crudely with his fingers. 

“You like this,” Vegeta smugly remarked, observing the tremors racking through Goku’s body. 

Having grown accustomed to the stretch, Goku was wiggling his perky bottom for more but he tensed as the fingers were removed and he felt something larger pushing into him, his eyes widening in shock at the sheer size of the prince’s arousal he felt starting to breach his hole. 

“So tight,” Vegeta, inching forward, panted. 

Stopping after he was halfway in to take a deep breath and allow Goku to adjust, Vegeta draped himself fully over the younger saiyan’s back. Enjoying the feel of Goku’s hole constricting over his cock, he growled next to his ear, nipping playfully at the lobe, “you feel damn good, Kakarot,” before slowly bringing his hips forward the rest of the way. 

Goku grimaced visibly. His muffled cries had reverberated in the small room as Vegeta sheathed himself to the hilt, causing a deep burn to run up his spine and tears to begin flowing from his eyes. It was painful, even more so than Goku imagined, and his ass felt like it was being ripped in two.

“It’s ok, Kakarot,” Raditz consoled, sensing his brother’s discomfort as the suction over his dick ceased, “Relax ya body a bit and it’ll feel real good soon.” 

Vegeta, pulling out almost entirely before flexing his hips and slamming right back in again, established the start of a brutal rhythm that had Goku clinging to his brother for dear life. Each thrust was jarring Goku, threatening to bring him to his knees. Emitting more stifled sounds in his throat, he bit down savagely, grazing the cock in his mouth. 

“Ooh,” Raditz howled, pulling back in pain, “Go easy on him, Prince. Ya’ll gonna be the death of me.” 

Vegeta gripped Goku’s waist hard enough to leave bruises. Gaining more leverage and control, he swung back and ploughed the younger saiyan repeatedly, hitting a spot within him that made Goku scream out colorful obscenities. 

“You can both take it,” Vegeta was laughing, smirking voraciously at them. 

An involuntary shiver had racked through Goku at the sound, and he keened as the prince rotated his hips, curling even deeper inside his body. 

The pain was tapering off as Vegeta changed the angle of his thrusts, and Goku experienced the first inklings of bliss thrumming in his limbs. Bearing back into the cock still hammering him from behind, meeting each stroke with one of his own, Goku was lost to the rapture steadily building within him. 

Hearing Raditz whimper with neglect, Goku had also resumed sucking the cock in his mouth, servicing his brother in earnest and swallowing him down to the root. 

“Oh gods, Kakarot,” Raditz bellowed, his movements becoming erratic. 

Driving his pelvis forward while being deep-throated by his brother was unraveling him, and Raditz peaked in a blinding haze, his cock jerking and spurting down Goku’s throat in an endless stream of white.

“Little brother,” he purred softly as Goku downed it all, not missing a single drop of the milky essence. Licked clean, Raditz pulled away with a loud popping sound and collapsed onto the cushions behind him. 

“Ya like my cream after all,” he was murmuring.

The younger saiyan never replied. He was blissfully preoccupied beneath Vegeta, the sound of flesh slapping into flesh as their bodies moved in perfect sync still resounding throughout the room.

Goku groaned as Vegeta kept up his pace, snapping his powerful hips down hard enough to rattle Chi-Chi’s good china in the cabinet, his sensitive ears picking up on the sound of one falling and breaking into pieces on the floor. 

She was probably going to kill him, but at the moment Goku didn’t care. He was too busy getting his ass reamed by the horny little prince, who was clawing into the skin of his waist as he pummeled him fiercely from behind. 

“Vegeta," Feeling a buildup of pressure in the pit of his stomach, Goku keened into his brother’s lap. He was close, and judging by the sharpness of the other saiyan's movements, he was not too far behind either. 

“Yer really gonna feel that tomorrow, Kakarot,” Raditz snickered, hearing Vegeta loosen his brother’s tongue. He was happily enjoying the show as he reached down to squeeze his already bulging manhood. 

“Fuck,” The prince cursed, snarling and baring his fangs, his motions like a fast-moving blur as he pounded his hips into the saiyan beneath him, who was shouting and pushing right back into him incessantly. 

“You like it rough, huh?” Vegeta growled, circling his hips to hit Goku’s prostate in just the right place. 

“Y-yes, Vegeta. Ohh.” 

“What was that?” Vegeta mocked. 

“Harder,” Goku sobbed, gritting his teeth and demanding more, “Please don’t stop…don’t stop.” 

The feeling of passionate release was invading Goku’s body. Floating and sinking at the same time, his senses were lost to the growing need within him, and the only thing he perceived was Vegeta’s animalistic calls as he thrust home one final time.

With their bodies locked together and voices reaching a crescendo, both saiyans peaked and convulsed in euphoria. Vegeta, crying out Kakarot’s name, filled his subject’s backside to overflowing, the cum trickling down between their melded hips dripping onto the floor. 

“Oh Kami,” Goku moaned in a long syllable as he milked the other saiyan of all his seed, “Vegeta.” 

Breathless and feeling spent, Goku trembled with the force of his climax, and he rolled over and draped onto a cushion once Vegeta had broken their erotic connection. 

“That was-” he sighed, unable to describe the event in words. 

“Fucking amazing,” Vegeta finished, reaching over to pat Goku’s sore bottom, “We’ll make a proper saiyajin out of you yet, third-class.” 

“Mmhmm.” 

Goku was staring off dreamily into the room, unmoving. 

“Ya stretched him out good for me, Yer highness,” Raditz grinned, watching perversely as sticky ejaculate trailed down his brother’s thighs. 

Content to just lay there satisfied, Goku hardly noticed when Raditz stirred until his heavier weight was descending over his exposed back.

“But it’s my turn, baby brother,” A sultry voice whispered next to his ear, and Goku shivered as he felt hands running up and down his flanks, “and yer ass is really gonna get it now.”


	4. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. Writer's block is a bitch. Hope you enjoyed your b-day gift Alpha, even two months later.^^

Goku should have been more nervous. He also, should have felt guilty. Goku was, after all, a married man, but he didn’t have any regrets. He only felt a strange sense of exhilaration at the prospect of his brother mounting him seconds after Vegeta had left him wet and dripping. 

“Unnn.”

Moaning as Raditz began pushing inside him, Goku spread his thighs wider to accommodate the extra girth he felt - his brother’s cock was larger and thicker than Vegeta’s and felt heavy with fresh seed.

“Ya won’t be sitting right for a week,” Raditz breathed heavily against Goku’s neck.

Thrusting in further, deliciously tight heat was constricting over his cock. Groaning at the feeling, Raditz paused for a moment to savor it before pulling back and hammering home with a jolt. 

“Ohh,” Goku clamped his teeth over his bottom lip and mewled as Raditz sheathed himself completely.

“Ya like that?” Raditz grunted, starting to beat his thick cock into Goku from behind, “My dick stretchin ya out like this.” He emphasized the words by changing the angle to squeeze even more into his brother’s orifice, and reveled in the chorus of appraisal it produced. 

“Yes,” Goku keened, arching his back like a feline beneath his brother, “More.”

“I thought ya would, little brother,” Raditz whispered into Goku’s ear, “Don’t worry. I got plenty for this hot little ass of yers.” 

The harsh sound of skin slapping into skin nearly drowned out the grunting and moaning from both men as they moved in a syncopated rhythm. Hard fingers pressed into Goku’s waist, forcing his body back with every stroke. Raditz was hitting the spot inside him that caused the Earth saiyan’s toes to curl under his feet and he was vocalizing louder with every precise and brutal strike. 

“Kami, Ditz,” Goku howled, pistoning back into the cock impaling him balls deep, “Yer dick is so big.” 

Eyes tightly closed and steadily losing himself to the bliss working through his limbs, Goku had nearly forgotten there was another person in the room until the dark laughter of the saiyan prince echoed all around them.

“Bigger than mine?” 

The rumbling sound sent a shiver up Goku’s spine and he blushed, beginning to apologize, “I-I didn’t mean-” He remembered fondly how Vegeta had fucked him silly not too long ago, smaller cock or not, and Goku definitely had no complaints of which to speak of. 

“I suppose you were going to say you didn’t mean to insult me,” the prince hmphed in mock affront, sauntering over to the rutting duo for a closer view, “But it _is_ true. Your brother is well known for his – endowments.” 

Reaching down and running his thumb over Goku’s trembling mouth, Vegeta lowered his head and smashed theirs lips together, pushing his tongue inside to hungrily devour the sweetness of the younger saiyan’s cavern. 

“Hmm,” Raditz reared back and pumped sharply into his sibling’s body, “Damn, that’s hot.” 

Pulling away after Vegeta had his fill, his hot breath was tickling the skin on Goku’s face. “I know how to use mine better though,” he whispered, and Goku moaned longingly in response, missing the warmth of the older saiyan’s lips as he retracted.

“Oh?” Raditz purred, “Is that up for debate, Highness?” 

Vegeta’s dark eyes sought the ones of his soldier, and a heated look was passing between the two. 

“Always,” He replied in a husky tone. 

~~~

“Anyone want some coffee?” Goku murmured, still basking in his after-sex glow. 

Sandwiched between his brother and Vegeta, they were all huddled together on the floor of his living room, recovering from their frenzied romp. 

“Sure, why not?” Vegeta agreed, leering at Goku’s direction as he rose up gingerly from his spot.

“How would ya like it?" Goku blushed. 

It seemed the saiyan prince was eager for a lot more by the way he was staring at him. 

“I want it sweet,” Vegeta purred, his lustful eyes focused intently on the flex of Goku’s muscular backside as he began limping toward the kitchen, likely sore from the pounding his ass had taken. 

But Goku didn’t get very far before a second voice also chimed in. 

“Make some for me too, little brother.” 

But I thought ya didn’t like the taste?” Goku stopped to ask. 

“I can tolerate it,” Raditz corrected, a cocky look on his face, “And besides, I still have plenty of cream left for ya coffee.” 

Goku laughed, flashing him lopsided smile. 

“I shoulda guessed.”


End file.
